


Fluffy Cuffs!

by Hannigrammatic



Series: Screw it! [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hannibal frowns at the fluffy purple cuffs cinched around his wrists.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I could snap these faster than a bird’s neck,” he informs the younger man.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Cuffs!

**Author's Note:**

> I live and breathe smut. :"D 
> 
> Note: Fixed the tense on this story to match the others in this series, which I have written in present instead of past tense (trying to break myself of the habit of writing past tense all the time rofl)
> 
> All mistakes are mine~

“What’s this, then?” Hannibal asks with honest curiosity.

“What does it look like?” Will quips with a wink.

Hannibal frowns at the fluffy purple cuffs cinched around his wrists.

“I could snap these faster than a bird’s neck,” he informs the younger man.

Straddling his husband, Will inclines his head to indicate that he agrees, but the mischievous light in his eyes tell a story that Hannibal is interested in learning (even if he has to pretend to be restrained by the cheap, soft things Will has closed around his wrists.)

“But you won’t.”

Will gets to his feet and frees the buttons on his shirt slowly as he stands at the edge of their bed, peering into Hannibal’s eyes and smirking at the sulking expression on the older man’s face.

“Why Doctor Lecter, have you forgotten how to control yourself?” he asks, white teeth bared. “Or are you no better than a heathen now?”

“I’d watch your tone, pup,” Hannibal’s voice has lowered, and his accent makes the words sound so very sinful that Will bites his lip in excitement.

“Or what?”

Maroon eyes flash with emotion too fast for Will to decipher, but despite the older man’s muscles growing taut with tension, he remains splayed on the bed with his wrists cuffed to the wooden headboard. 

Earlier, Will had walked him here under the pretense of wanting to make out, busily running his hands along Hannibal’s strong body and untucking his shirt from his slacks as they kissed noisily. One press of his knee between those powerful thighs had awoken the flaccid length there, and it only took a few teasing strokes from seeking fingers for the man’s cock to harden as they finally fell onto the bed together, Will perching himself on top victoriously. It was easy to guide Hannibal’s wrists into place as they both pretended that the smaller man was in charge (Will holds no delusions that he could truly overpower his bigger lover, but it is delicious when Hannibal _allows_ him to.)

“You’re too curious,” Will surmises eventually, and then he continues to undress himself slowly.

His shirt slips down his arms as he shoulders out of it, and he lets it fall onto the floor as he watches his husband’s face. This is a dangerous game that he plays, knowing the man will punish him later, and Will’s own cock grows heavy between his legs at the thought. Sometimes when he behaved very well for too long, it became necessary to break a few rules. Or more than a few.

“I expect that pleases you,” Hannibal guesses correctly.

The older man is no longer drawn tight, his muscles instead relaxing as he watches Will’s slender fingers run along the length of his own bared chest, sparsely haired but no less masculine. He watches familiar blue eyes narrow and cheeks redden just a bit under the silent scrutiny.

“You didn’t shave today,” the older man observes. “As scruffy as one of your dogs.”

“I thought you’d notice,” Will preens under the gaze of his husband, one of his hands stroking along the coarse stubble of his jawline as if Hannibal hadn’t just felt it as they’d kissed, and he flicks a finger against one of his nipples almost as an afterthought.

Hannibal’s nostrils flare as he watches the little rosy nub harden, and the urge to snap out of the flimsy cuffs ‘restraining’ him is hard to tamper back into place. He supposes he could see the merits of the lesson Will is providing him with today -that you don’t always get what you want when you want it-, but the method is weak. Nothing can hold him back from the beautiful man baring himself tauntingly slowly, but he will continue to play his husband’s game.

“Lazy,” he comments, carrying the conversation. 

“Incredibly so,” and blue eyes widen as a dramatically sarcastic expression passes over handsome features, leaving out the eye-roll at the last moment as he imagines he is breaking enough rules as it is.

Will makes quick work of his jeans, undoing the button and drawing down the zipper, and he shimmies out of the pants with a few obnoxious wiggles of his hips. He doesn’t look away from the man on the bed as the fabric drops to his feet and it is revealed that he neglected to wear boxers underneath.

“Were you going to go out into the public, dressed as such?” Hannibal inquires with a polite tone to his accented voice.

“I was thinking about it. I have a few things I still need to pick up at the market.”

Will steps out of the pile of clothes on the floor as he speaks, and now he strides closer to the foot of the bed, not breaking eye-contact as he kneels onto the soft mattress, naked as the day he was born. His skin is tanned and healthy despite its many scars, and the expanse of smooth flesh has Hannibal licking his lips, knowing the action appears less deliberate than it really is. This is a game they both knew better than the backs of their hands, and they would adhere to their roles. Well, _mostly_. 

Hannibal strains one wrist against the fluffy cuff and feels it give, disguising the action as he shifts his body to better face his husband.

“But I figured you might not like that very much,” Will whispers while he crawls along the length of the bed, his cock jutting up against his belly jauntily as he moves. “So here we are.”

“Here we are,” Hannibal agrees. “And what do you intend to do now, my love?”

Will chooses not to answer, and instead he straddles Hannibal again, naked skin against his husband’s casual ensemble, warm house clothes the older man had ducked into earlier when he’d woken. He works the button on the pants first, pulls them down just enough, and then strokes his fingers against the warm bulge separated only by black boxer briefs. He cups his hand against it to feel its size against his palm and sighs happily.

“Is this for me?” he asks breathily, blinking innocently up at Hannibal through his curly brown hair.

“You know it is.”

The younger man makes a quiet but content sound before he slips his fingers under the waistband of Hannibal’s briefs, and he maintains eye-contact even now as he draws them down to unveil the older man’s thick and uncut cock. Hannibal purrs up at his naked husband, feasting his eyes on the pale incubus perching atop him like he belongs there, and as much as he longs to bury his fingers in that chocolate-brown hair, he holds himself back -for just a little bit more.

“Can I taste it?” Will requests as he bites his lip and looks away briefly to feign shyness.

“Yes.”

Shifting, Will moves himself until he lays betwixt Hannibal’s long, strong legs, smiling up at his husband as he is indulged. He knows who is in control here, but it is enough for him, for Will wholly enjoys playing this game, loves to test the boundaries and break the rules. He envisions the stronger man bending him over his knee later, and the thought makes Will’s stomach clench tightly. For now, however, the younger man wraps his fingers around the base of his lover’s cock, squeezing and feeling the weight and heat as his thumb caresses along the underside.

“Thank you,” he says, making his voice shake to better play his part as the innocent boy they both know he isn’t.

Hannibal closes his eyes on a pleased sigh as Will’s wet mouth seals over the head of his cock. That fickle tongue teases beneath his foreskin, strokes along the glans and flicks against the slit to taste the precome glistening there, but it isn’t long before he draws back to breathe damply against the organ that sits heavy in his grasp. _Always a tease_ , Hannibal thinks with an inward smirk. It is no matter. He frees his hand out of the cuff he had compromised earlier, and before Will can utter a single word, Hannibal closes his fingers around the back of his husband’s neck and shoves him down -hard. 

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal smirks as Will’s mouth is forced down his length, and the older man’s head falls back onto the headboard as he fists his fingers into soft curls.

Will chokes initially as the thick cock pushes into his mouth, the action reflexive as the leaking head comes to rest at the back of his throat almost harshly. But he is quick to adjust, to swallow around his husband’s girth, and his hands come out to dig bruises into Hannibal’s sides as the man fucks his mouth at his own leisure. _Of course_ , Will thinks as he takes the movements in stride and hollows out his cheeks, as he sucks his husband off obediently and purposefully clumsily. He makes sure the sounds he makes are obscene and wet, moans while he is used and unable to fight the grip at the back of his head that commandeers him. There is a soft click as Hannibal easily snaps out of the other cuff, and Will’s shuddering gasp is not an act as he feels his husband sit up and fold himself across the head in his lap, grip not loosening even a smidgen.

“Oh Will, how naughty you have been,” that deep voice says, and the words alone are like a caress against Will’s ears, and he wraps his arms around Hannibal’s waist as he takes as much of his husband into his throat as physically possible.

Hannibal’s other hand scratches along Will’s spine, fingers kneading against the knobs of bone along it, and while Will breathes heavily in and out through his nose, expertly swallowing him down, the older man seeks further down his body. It is a challenge to do any of this, especially with the way Will’s tongue dances against the underside of his cock, with the way he no longer has to force the head of curls in movement as his husband takes on the harsh pace himself. But eventually Hannibal manages to stretch his other arm out until his fingers dip between Will’s asscheeks, already spread with the way he is crouched there on the bed, and the sound Will makes as a thick fingertip breaches his hole reverberates along his cock beautifully.

“Good pup,” he breathes out as his index finger quests further inside the tight heat of his husband’s entrance.

He doesn’t want to come like this, however, so with his other hand fisting back into soft locks, he pulls Will’s mouth off of his cock with a wet pop and moves them both back up the bed. Effortlessly, Hannibal arranges the smaller man on top of him again, this time lying docilely against him with Will’s head tucked under his chin. And for his part, Will arches his back and seals his lips around his husband’s throat, sucking the flesh there hard as Hannibal fucks two fingers back into his asshole without preamble. It is painful to an extent, but Will loves it, craves the sting with the pleasure, and he whines against his husband and rolls his hips against the intrusion, uncaring at how desperate the action makes him seem.

“Harder,” he hisses as he mouths at Hannibal’s throat, and then, “More. Please.”

He feels Hannibal’s body shake with laughter, but Will is unperturbed, and he bypasses the buttons on Hannibal’s silk shirt and tears the fabric open in his greed to nuzzle against the thick curly chest hair that is unveiled. Coarse but soft, it is his favorite place to lay his head when he falls asleep with his husband, and other times it is a source of comfort and security, and he presses his face into Hannibal harder and inhales through his nose as he mouths wetly towards a dusky brown nipple. The thick fingers inside of him hook deeper, and Hannibal jerks his arm until the movement brings the digits inexorably closer to the bundle of nerves that will have the smaller man atop him shaking and moaning. His other hand grabs a supple fistful of the flesh of his buttocks, squeezing and kneading and spreading him wide, and he smirks as Will ruts against him.

“You’ve gone and ruined my shirt,” Hannibal growls, but he isn’t angry, not really. “Perhaps I ought to cuff _you_ to the bed and leave you here wanting. What do you think about that?”

Will shakes his head and makes a plaintive sound when he feels Hannibal’s fingers withdraw from him as if to demonstrate that his threat is sincere, but he has no time to voice the complaint that rises in his throat as he is flipped onto his back swiftly. Hannibal is quick to climb over him and trap his hands above his head in one fist before he resumes the rocking motion Will had started, and they both make a sound as their cocks rub together. The friction is delicious but not enough, and Hannibal lets out another growl as he moves his body between Will’s legs, opting instead to capture those red lips in a bruising kiss and to fuck the willing mouth with his tongue. 

It is only brief and he steals Will’s breaths and complaints and pleased sounds, swallows them all up and purrs into his husband’s ear when he pulls away after, his stronger body continuing to roll against him firmly. He debates drawing this out, thinks about sinking his tongue somewhere else and remembers the pitch Will’s voice takes on when he does that, but Hannibal feels his cock twitch and his stomach clench as his orgasm draws ever nearer. It is no matter, however. He can eat Will out for hours later on, hold him down with no effort and make him sob and scream and writhe. Can and will, but for now Hannibal sits up to retrieve the lube on the nightstand, unstoppers it to squeeze out more than enough, and slips his fingers back inside of Will’s greedy hole. 

“Just fuck me,” Will demands with his voice hitching, wriggling beneath the older man and smiling like a cat that got the canary as he adds, almost simperingly: “Please.”

Hannibal doesn’t answer with words, he merely jerks his arm again and presses three digits inside, knuckle deep and not gentle at all as he opens Will up. He looks down at his husband’s blush-red cheeks, meets blue eyes gone black with pupils blown wide, and returns the loving smile he finds on kiss-swollen lips. Will loves everything about this, he loves the violence that sits barely subdued behind all of their interactions, and he surges up to capture Hannibal’s mouth in another claiming kiss. It is his tongue sticking into Hannibal’s mouth this time, conquering the depths within and sneaking along sharp teeth, and when the older man releases his hands he sinks the both of them into his lover’s hair to pull tightly against pale feather-soft locks. 

“Pretentious brat,” Hannibal says affectionately once they pull away, and Will’s breath pants against him in response, stirring the hair that has fallen into his eyes. 

Will nods and arches up against him as he cants his hips to meet the fingers that loosen him. Writhing and sweating and moaning, the younger man is a sight to behold, and Hannibal laves his tongue against Will’s face animalistically, licking the length of his cheek as he pulls his fingers free and lines his cock up against the puffy pink hole. When he sinks balls-deep in a single jarring thrust, Will throws his head back and yells loudly, voice raised in a bittersweet crescendo, and Hannibal wastes no more time as he fucks into the body beneath him. He grips slender legs tightly to position them over his shoulders as he bends his lover nearly in half, and his hips roll and slam against Will as he sets a brutal, nearly painful pace. Held down and fucked relentlessly, Will can only cry out and moan and bite his lip as Hannibal’s mouth moves to suck and lick against his neck, and he wraps his arms around the bigger man and clings to him as he squirms and meets each thrust with gusto. 

Long fingers wrap around the head of Will’s cock and squeeze tightly, wrist twisting mercilessly and pace not breaking for a second, and the younger man sobs against the side of Hannibal’s head as he comes, spending against his stomach as his teeth sink into his bottom lip enough to break the skin. Thrusting deep and hard, Hannibal feels his cock devoured and squeezed by his husband’s velvet insides, the contractions spasming through Will’s body with his orgasm nearly milking Hannibal’s own out of him. But it _still_ isn’t enough, and Hannibal’s voice raises in a snarl as he grabs Will’s legs, spreads them up and out and holds him wide open as he slams his hips home again and again hard enough to jolt Will into the headboard. 

When Hannibal comes it is with a grunt and a sound that would have been louder, but he clamps his mouth down on his husband’s shoulder instead, sharp teeth sinking into flesh and drawing blood as he rides out his orgasm. He pounds a few more thrusts into Will before he collapses on top of the man as his energy leaves him, and they both breathe heavily against each other for a time.

“You’re crushing me,” Will grouses eventually.

“Serves you right,” Hannibal says tiredly.

He laps at the wound he has caused and kisses it when Will grunts, his high fading enough to let the soreness in. But he looks so beautiful there, and Hannibal remains heavy on top of him for a few more moments just to feel him struggle feebly and whine in complaint.

“ _Hannibal_ ,” Will shoves at his shoulder and bucks up under him.

It is short-lived, however, and he flops back onto the bed and stares into Hannibal’s maroon eyes grumpily. 

“What do you say?” the older man asks once he’s gained eye-contact, and he smirks widely as Will’s face scrunches with his displeasure at being flattened under his bigger lover.

“Please?” Will wheezes slightly.

Hannibal laughs, voice rough from their game which has finally come to an end -for now. He rolls off of Will and gathers the limp-limbed man against his chest, and they breathe in tandem quietly for a time. Sated and happy now that he can breath properly, Will nuzzles into his husband’s chest hair and dozes off to the sound of a languid heartbeat.

“My dear Will,” he hears and feels Hannibal whisper the words right before he falls asleep, and he does so with a gentle smile for the man who makes him feel so complete.


End file.
